Current techniques for brazing the lap joints of copper wires or strands to a copper buss bars involve either electric brazing using brazing "tongs"or torches. Torch brazing is a labor intensive process, and can lead to damage to the insulation surrounding the copper strands due to the close proximity of the heat source to the buss bar. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a more efficient method to braze the lap joints of copper strands to copper buss bars without damaging the insulation surrounding the strands.